No estás sola
by Airiling
Summary: Tras terminar una de las tantas rutas pacifistas, Frisk, como de costumbre da un último recorrido al subsuelo antes de que sus amigos salgan por primera vez a la superficie, pero gracias a un momento de distracción las cosas cambiaran para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

El universo de Undertale así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Toby Fox, yo solo soy una friki que le gusta jugar con los personajes y hacer malas interpretaciones de las personalidades de los mismos :)

Capítulo 1

Otro final feliz, los monstruos nuevamente saldrían de su prisión, y darían un primer y último vistazo al astro rey antes de que ella reseteara todo una vez más ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Frisk no estaba segura, pero debía ser la novena o décima vez que repetía el tiempo, que oía las mismas frases y reía con los mismo chistes, o al menos eso intentaba, los juegos de palabras habían dejado de tener gracia, y las palabras perdían el significado luego de escucharlas tantas veces, inclusive la vida y la muerte parecían presentársele como meros resultados de un juego enfermizo, en el cual su propia vida ya no tenía valor alguno y los monstruos eran como juguetes a su disposición. Ella no quería herirlos pero la curiosidad, peor aún, el aburrimiento llenaban su mente de interrogantes, preguntas que le revolvían el estómago y aceleraban su pulso ¿Qué pasaría si fuera desagradable con ellos? ¿Y si insultase a Papyrus? ¿Cómo sería pelear con Sans? ¿Qué sucedería si los eliminaba a todos y cada uno de ellos? Podía imaginarse a sí misma portando un cuchillo, sus manos ásperas por el polvo, dejando un camino de muerte a su paso… y se odiaba por tan solo plantearse esas cosas horribles, ellos eran sus amigos ¿Qué clase de demonio fantaseaba con rebanar a sus seres queridos en pedacitos? No era sorprendente que nadie en la superficie se preocupase por ella, y Frisk sabía que sí los monstruos tuviesen un poco de sentido común tampoco lo harían.

-… ¿Pero antes quizás quieras dar un paseo?- de repente la voz de Toriel la arrancó de sus cavilaciones, devolviendo a la niña a la realidad de forma abrupta. Frisk intentó escucharla con atención a pesar de que sabía de memoria lo que la guardiana de las ruinas iba decirle-Puedes despedirte de todos tus maravillosos amigos. Haz lo que desees, te esperaremos aquí-terminó de decir Toriel mirándola de una forma que hacía que se sintiera extraña, como si una enorme presión se extendiera por su pecho, la niña sabía que no merecía la calidez de los ojos de la ex reina, no merecía el apoyo de ninguno de sus amigos… si ellos supieran que no estarían en la superficie por más de unos minutos, si se enteraran de las cosas horrorosas que ella solía pensar, la odiarían y con justas razones.

Frisk se limitó a asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier instante y antes de que sus ojos se volvieran aún más vidriosos le dio la espalda a todos y atravesó la entrada hacia la sala del trono.

Fue el peor recorrido por el subsuelo que la niña recodase, había hablado con Mettaton, Napstablook y un par de personas más, pero había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sentía que no había participado en ninguna conversación y los pocos diálogos que recordaba estaban difusos, como si los hubiese visto desde afuera, o a través de un vidrio empañado. Finalmente decidió ignorar a la mayoría de la gente y dejó que sus pies la llevasen hacía ningún lugar, y caminó, y caminó hasta que la nieve llegó a sus rodillas y ya no pudo avanzar con facilidad. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se encontró rodeada de pinos incrustados en un fondo de impoluto blanco, todos exactamente iguales, sin ningún sendero visible, sin ninguna huella, ni siquiera un sonido ¡Maldición!, había estado tan distraída que no se había percatado de que se había adentrado en el bosque de Snowdin.

Intentó volver hacia atrás siguiendo sus pasos, pero la suave nevada que caía de forma intermítete había borrado cualquier rastro de la superficie del blanco manto que cubría el suelo. Desesperada giró su cabeza hacía todos los lados, intentando encontrar el camino, alguna cabaña, lo que sea, pero como ella nunca había entrado al bosque no pudo reconocer nada de lo que estaba viendo. Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia ningún lado, atravesando los árboles que se multiplicaban a su alrededor. Sus pulmones dolían y su garganta escocía debido al frio, mucho más intenso y gélido del que había sentido nunca antes en Snowdin o en cualquier otro lado. Los arboles crecían tan juntos que no permitían a ningún rayo de sol colarse en su follaje, cubriendo todo el paisaje de sombras oscuras y tenebrosas. Sentía su rosto y manos arder por los arañazos producidos por las agujas de los pinos con los cuales chocaba y su vista se encontraba borrosa por las lágrimas demasiado frías como para deslizarse de sus ojos.

Demasiado asustada como para percatarse de nada, dio un mal paso tras el cual su pie se hundió profundamente en la nieve, logrando que su tobillo se doblara de forma brusca y antinatural. Cayó de cara a la nieve, demasiado impactada por el dolor punzante en su pie como para frenar la golpe con sus manos. La nieve penetró el tejido de su pulóver congelando queda parte de su ser, quemando su piel y helando su sangre. Con dificultad se incorporó, quedándose sentada, inmóvil, mientras intentaba mantenerse calmada. Debía encontrar una solución, ella había resuelto todas las dificultades que se le habían presentado en el Subsuelo ¿Verdad? Nunca había necesitado ayuda de nadie, ella solita se había hecho amiga de todos repetidas veces, pero esto era diferente. Frisk estaba perdida y eso no lo iba a poder solucionar sonriéndole a un árbol o contándole un chiste a un montículo de nieve.

El miedo que había estado reprimiendo hasta entonces de desencadenó, infectando su mente, aniquilando su capacidad de pensar, su esperanza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin pausa por sus mejillas, ella estaba sola, herida y nadie vendría a ayudarle.

-Wow, Frisk, que manera de correr-la niña paró su llanto de golpe, ella conocía esa voz a sus espaldas, despreocupada y simpática, y un poco… ¿jadeante? ¿Sans?-No puedes pretender que está pila de huesos flojos te siga el paso-continuó diciendo de forma risueña- ¿Frisk?-un poco de preocupación matizó la voz del esqueleto al ver que la niña seguía dándole la espalda en silencio.

En un segundo Frisk se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él ignorando el dolor en su tobillo, y para sorpresa de ambos, envolvió a Sans en un fuerte abrazo hundiendo su cara en su campera. Sintió como los huesos de Sans se tensaban ante el súbito contacto, pero tras unos segundos él se había relajado lo suficiente para devolverle el abrazo.

-Vaya, ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó el esqueleto de forma nerviosa, él jamás había visto a la humana actuar de esta forma-¿Estás llorando?

-N-no sabía cómo volver…pensé-sollozó la niña con su rostro aún oculto en la campera de Sans-que…nunca…que nadie…

Frisk se encontró incapaz de seguir hablando sus dientes castañeaban demasiado como para decir algo coherente.

-Oh, te perdiste-la voz de Sans había sonado suave y rara, Frisk no pudo determinar por qué exactamente-Está bien Frisk, no te preocupes, voy a sacarte de acá….Tus labios están azules, eso no es normal en los humanos ¿Verdad?

La niña lo miró confundida demasiado ocupada en dejar de llorar como para contestarle al esqueleto y como ella todavía no lo había soltado, Sans podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Frisk temblando violentamente.

-¿Tienes frio?-al ver que la niña asentía se separó de ella, se quitó su abrigo y se lo tendió-Póntela, de verdad lo digo-añadió al ver que Frisk no aceptaba el abrigo.

-¿Y tuuú? ¿No vas a te tener fri-i-o?-logró articular Frisk a través de los temblores.

-Nah, yo no necesito el abrigo, mi piel es gruesa-le dijo con un guiño y sonrió complacido al ver que la niña dejaba escapar de sus labios una risita tímida-además le prometí a Toriel que cuidaría de ti, no puedo dejar que conviertas en un nice-cream humano.

Ante la insistencia de Sans, Frisk se puso la campera que predeciblemente le quedaba grande y que era, por fortuna, mucho más abrigada de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca. Al escuchar al esqueleto bufar divertido Frisk lo miró con una cara llena de interrogantes mientras se remangaba torpemente las mangas demasiadas largas.

-No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan pequeña-se explicó repentinamente serio- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Eh…diez.

-¿Diez? Wow… A veces olvido que solo eres una niña-susurró Sans, Frisk no estaba segura de sí estaba hablando con ella o simplemente pensando en voz alta- ¿Lista para salir de aquí?-preguntó retomando el buen ánimo-espero que no te moleste que use un pequeño atajo-Frisk le sonrió como toda respuesta, y antes de darse cuenta ella y Sans se encontraban de nuevo en el sendero, cerca de donde había conocido a los esqueletos por primera vez.

Caminaron en silencio, la niña intentaba ignorar el dolor de su tobillo que aumentaba con cada paso que daba, ella no quería molestar aún más a Sans, ya había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para haberse perdido, no iba a dejarle saber que también se las había ingeniado para lastimarse. Con cuidado levantó su cabeza, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para mirar a su acompañante, y lo que Frisk vio no fue nada tranquilizador, Sans estaba…extraño, si bien su ojos estaban normales y no se habían vuelto negros como aquellas veces en el restaurant, había algo en su forma de sonreír tiesa, en su caminar mecánico, mirando la nada, que logró que la niña comenzara a sentirse incomoda. Él estaba molesto por algo, eso era evidente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enojado con ella por haberse perdido? ¿Por su debilidad, que lo había, prácticamente, obligado a prestarle su campera? ¿Por qué ella no le había agradecido su ayuda?

-¿Sans?…g-gracias por ayudarme-dijo tímidamente intentando no tartamudear por los nervios.

Él sin dejar de caminar la miró extrañado y luego se encogió de hombros fingiendo despreocupación pero fallando miserablemente.

-No iba a dejarte sola en el medio del bosque-respondió cortante, demasiado cortante, a Frisk le recorrió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima al escuchar la gelidez de su respuesta. Si antes había tenido dudas ahora estaba segura, Sans estaba molesto con ella.

Él caminó ignorando a la niña a su lado, la actitud de Frisk le resultaba extrañamente irritante y no estaba exactamente seguro del porqué, finalmente se dio cuenta que no era irritación, sino incomodidad y, en contra de su mejor juicio, preocupación. No era normal que alguien de la edad de la humana se comportase de forma tan temerosa, aunque tomando en cuenta que hace tan solo unos minutos la niña había estado perdida y llorando en el bosque de Snowdin quizás no fuera tan extraño que ella se encontrase tan desanimada y nerviosa.

En los siguientes metros Frisk se mantuvo totalmente callada, ya no iba a molestar más a Sans con sus tonterías, iba a limitarse a caminar lo más normalmente posible a pesar de que sentía la piel de su tobillo tirante y ardiendo. Se mantuvo un par de pasos atrás de Sans, incapaz de seguirle el paso, pero al menos, al estar a sus espaldas podía renguear e intentar caminar sin apoyar el pie. Intentó ser positiva, pero con cada paso que daba el dolor aumentaba y todavía le quedaba por recorrer la mayor parte del subsuelo. Cuando llego al segundo puesto de vigilancia, aquel construido por Papyrus, Frisk se encontró incapaz de seguir caminando, se desvió lo suficiente para poder apoyar su cuerpo en la casilla de madera mientras mantenía su pie en el aire, haciendo equilibrio para que no tocara el suelo. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el dolor y se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que en ese momento, Sans, que ya estaba unos dos metros por delante de ella se giró a verla. Su rostro parecía confundido, sus ojos tenían la misma mirada extraña de antes, era ¿Preocupación? ¿Por qué él estaría preocupado por ella? Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar sobre ello, él ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Frisk ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto con cautela, la niña vio como sus ojos se enfocaban en el pie que ella mantenía en el aire-¿Por qué?...que…estás herida-Frisk se apresuró a negar con su cabeza, apoyó el pie en el suelo y dio un paso que le provocó un dolor tan atenazante que la hizo estremecerse y soltar un pequeño quejido.

-Es-estoy bien-dijo débilmente, sabiendo que ni ella misma se lo creía.

Sans la miró aún más confundido que antes, luego suspiró y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo la mayor parte del peso de la niña.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Frisk al ver que no volvían al sendero, el esqueleto se limitó a llevarla dentro de la casilla en silencio.

-Siéntate-le ordenó amablemente señalando un taburete de madera.

Frisk obedeció en silencio, Sans estaba muy serio, él siempre (o casi siempre) estaba diciendo chistes despreocupadamente, pero estos últimos minutos había estado realmente raro y la niña tenía la fuerte sospecha que Sans era una de esas personas a las que uno realmente no quería hacer rabiar. Se encogió en su asiento con la mirada baja, cada vez más segura de que el esqueleto estaba molesto con ella.

-Eh…niña…relajate, no hay necesidad de poner esa cara…solo quiero ver tu pie-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y el ceño fruncido, sin entender la actitud nerviosa de la humana.

Frisk sin decir nada se sacó su zapato y permitió que Sans palpara su tobillo con sus fríos y huesudos dedos.

-Puede que no sea un experto en anatomía humana, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tu tobillo derecho no debería estar a casi el doble de tamaño que el izquierdo, está muy hinchado, te duele ¿Verdad?-la niña asintió, se sentía incapaz de hablar, frente a la inquisitiva mirada de Sans-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-Me…me caí cuando estaba perdida en el bosque-respondió Frisk y se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de su amigo se tornaba un poco severo.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! No te hubiese hecho caminar de haberlo sabido-dijo un tanto indignado, ¿Por qué la niña no le había avisado que estaba herida? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan ridículamente cauta? Él en realidad no la conocía mucho, pero siempre había creído que la humana era una niña bastante extrovertida y resuelta.

-Yo…eh…N no me di cuenta-murmuró de forma insegura.

Sans sabía que la niña estaba mintiendo, que había una razón más profunda y quizás por eso decidió presionar un poco más.

-Frisk…

-¡Lo digo de verdad!-aseguró con un tono de voz demasiado alto y agudo, casi quebrado.

-Mira niña…-Sans dejo de hablar de forma abrupta al notar los ojos atemorizados de Frisk. Se tomó un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse, pero le era difícil mostrarse empático sabiendo que era el final y que la humana resetearía en cualquier momento-…puede que yo sea un cabeza hueca, pero no soy estúpido-le dijo nuevamente con un guiño, intentando relajar el ambiente, no iba a sacar respuestas de la niña si ella estaba asustada y más aún, él sorprendentemente no quería que ella le temiera.

Frisk había estado tan tensa que al oír a Sans intentando ser gracioso no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita histérica. Tras unos segundos de silencio la niña suspiro y se obligó a mirar al esqueleto.

-¿Sans…tu...estás enojado conmigo?-preguntó la niña finalmente, su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza y miedo.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio ¿La humana creía que él estaba enojado con ella? Bueno no se podía decir que estuviese feliz tomando en cuenta que pronto todo volvería atrás en el tiempo, pero enojo era una palabra muy fuerte, un poco molesto podía ser, decepcionado quizás ¿Enojado? No estaba seguro.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Estás raro-su voz se quebró totalmente al final mientras que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

-¿Más raro de lo normal?-Sans se mantuvo tranquilo e intento decir algo gracioso para evitar que la niña llorara, pero Frisk asintió sin entender la intención cómica tras la pregunta del esqueleto.

-Sé que estás enojado ¿Hice algo malo? Yo…-Frisk agachó aún más su cabeza y se abrazó el torso con sus brazos balanceándose suave y mecánicamente hacia delante y atrás -Perdón por perderme, por ser tan estúpida como para lastimarme, perdón por causarte problemas, y porque hayas tenido que prestarme tu abrigo, la próxima vez voy a ser más cuidadosa, lo prometo-dijo rápidamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sans quiso interrumpirla, decir algo, pero no había encontrado palabras, ¿Frisk pensaba que él la culpaba por haberse perdido? ¿Por haberse torcido SU propio tobillo accidentalmente?

-Frisk, calmate, yo no estoy enojado porque te hayas perdido ¿Por qué debería? Fue un accidente. Y no me molesta haberte prestado mi campera, cuando dije que no la necesitaba hablaba en serio Frisk, yo no tengo piel a mí no me afecta el frío. Tampoco estoy enojado porque te hayas lastimado, y no quiero que te disculpes por esas cosas-le explico pacientemente, por primera vez en diez líneas temporales Sans sentía que estaba conociendo a la humana, nunca se había dado cuenta de que tuviera una autoestima tan dañada como para necesitar disculparse por cosas que escapaban de su control, por meros accidentes. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esto? Ya había sido lo suficientemente extraño que la niña le agradeciese por sacarla del bosque siendo que nadie en sus cinco sentidos dejaría a una criatura perdida a su suerte, a la espera de morir congelada, y ahora se echaba la culpa por estupideces ¿Era está la niña que jugaba con su destino? ¿Esta pequeña cosita temerosa e insegura era la fuente de su desdicha? ¿En qué momento se había olvidado de que Frisk era solo una niña? Él se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca la había considerado como tal, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Frisk desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio, ante el silencio de Sans no se sentía con la seguridad para seguir hablando y sin embargo debía hacerlo, tenía que saber qué había hecho mal.

-Pero…hay algo que te molesta, lo sé-dijo finalmente.

Sans suspiro profundamente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó finalmente, la niña asintió-no te va a gustar-le advirtió, dudaba mucho que a la humana le agradase que él estuviese al tanto de su ´´jueguito´´, por otro lado se había imaginado tantas veces teniendo esta conversación con la niña, y sin embargo ahora que la situación se presentaba inevitable quería evitar esa charla lo más posible. Siempre había pensado que sería otro el contexto, que esperaría hasta que la humana hiciera algo realmente terrible ante de ponerla al corriente, le dolía revelar este secreto y darle a la humana aún más poder del que ya tenía.

-Sans, quiero saberlo…aunque no me guste.

-Ok…si es lo que quieres…-susurró con amargura, la pequeña vio como el rostro de su amigo se tornaba sombrío, sus pupilas desaparecieron como cuando le daba esa advertencia en el restaurante, ese rostro que sin ser horrible le helaba la sangre y la atemorizaba hasta los huesos-Niña…Frisk ¿Cuándo vas a resetear?-si bien el rostro de Sans había sido aterrador, su voz no se quedaba atrás, fría, cortante, controlada, demasiado controlada, Frisk hubiese preferido que gritase, que explotara como lo haría Undyne, eso hubiese dado menos miedo.

Sintió como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro, unos temblores comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mientras ella intentaba descifrar el significado de las palabras del esqueleto.

Sans vio a la niña palidecer violentamente, su rostro se había convertido en una mueca de espanto. No supo cómo actuar ante eso, siempre había pensado que disfrutaría ver a la humana tan vulnerable como él lo estaba ante sus reseteos, pero lejos de disfrutarlo se estaba sintiendo enfermo del estómago, y eso era bastante alarmante considerando que él ni siquiera tenía órganos. Maldición, la humana tenía diez años solamente ¡Solo diez maldito años!, y él había elegido la forma más brusca, la más agresiva para abordar el tema…y justo después de haberle asegurado que él no estaba enojado con ella… ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando perdía el control de esa manera?

-Niña…yo

Frisk se alejó de Sans todo lo que le permitió el pequeño taburete, se sentía mareada ¿Sans sabía? No podía ser, no era de extrañarse que estuviese enojado con ella, más aún no le sorprendería que la odiase ¿Por qué él…?

-¡Tú!-exclamó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, Sans la miró tenso-tu… ¡¿Por qué…?!-le espetó con un rostro desesperado, casi desquiciado. Él frunció su ceño irritado, no es que esperase que la niña se disculpase, pero no tenía derecho a enojarse con él, ¿Le ofendía saber la verdad? ¿Saber que nunca iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera porque él iba a estar vigilándola? Sans se obligó a controlar su magia, a reprimir su ira, no iba a permitir que la humana supiera aún más cosas. Su ojo no se ´´activó´´, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la magia que se desprendía de él cargara el ambiente, volviendo el aire pesado y agobiante- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-le gritó rompiendo en llanto, y con eso toda la tensión, todo en enojo y la magia que se había acumulado dentro de Sans desapareció instantáneamente. La niña no estaba llorando de frustración, o de enojo por porque su ´´juego´´ se había arruinado, él no necesitó más que un segundo vistazo para ver la culpa, la vergüenza…el remordimiento en el rostro de la niña, su llanto era de tristeza-Yo nunca, yo…no habría reseteado s si lo hubiese sabido…tú…Lo siento tanto Sans…lo siento…perdón…

El esqueleto se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de moverse hablar o pensar. Jamás habría imaginado que a la niña le afectaría tanto descubrir que él sabía, no de esta forma al menos.

-Por dios… ¿Qué hice? Lo siento Sans…lo siento tanto-siguió repitiendo a un ritmo que se volvía frenético, sus sollozos aumentaban y su respiración se aceleraba. Él podía ver el pecho de Frisk subir y bajar a toda velocidad intentando conseguir aire a pesar del llanto-Perdón…no voy a hacerlo se nuevo…perdón.

´´no voy a hacerlo de nuevo´´, eso frase logró sacar a Sans de su ensimismamiento y traerlo a la realidad de golpe, en su mente dos ideas iban tomando forma, la esperanza y la necesidad de calmar a la niña, verla llorar en ese estado por alguna extraña razón le hacía recordar a las veces (pocas por suerte) en las que Papyrus había estado angustiado de pequeño.

-No voy a hacerlo otra vez, d de ver…no me odies por favor-le rogó entre hipidos-perdón…n no me odies.

Esto era más de lo que él podía soportar, no iba a mantenerse inmutable mientras su pequeña amiga se deshacía en llanto, no cuando mostraba tanto arrepentimiento.

-Está bien Frisk, yo no estoy enojado-le dijo con una voz suave y tranquilizadora-Vamos, ven aquí-le sonrió con amabilidad antes de estrecharla en un abrazó que tomó por sorpresa a la niña. Ella se tensó e intento separarse de Sans, pero él no se lo permitió, Frisk no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué él de todas las personas la estaba abrazando? Ella no lo merecía, no después de todo lo que le había hecho, y sin embargo, finalmente aceptó el abrazo.

-Yo…

-Ya lo sé Frisk, ya lo sé… está bien, no lo sabías-continuó consolándola, hablándole con una voz suave que rozaba en la ternura.

Lentamente la niña comenzó a tranquilizarse, a respirar más pausadamente, hasta que finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos y Sans se separó de ella.

-Sans…-llamó débilmente, su voz se encontraba un poco rasposa por el llanto-yo te prometo que no voy a volver a resetear-le aseguró con seriedad.

-Niña no es necesario que me prometas nada-le espetó desconfiado, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ninguna promesa que no fuera a ser mantenida hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-¡Sans! De verdad lo digo, no lo voy a volver a hacer, lo prometo, te lo prometo-recalcó, Frisk sabía que Sans pensaba que las promesas no eran responsabilidades a las que uno podía ignorar o romper y quería hacerle entender a su amigo que para ella era igual-Nunca más.

El esqueleto vio los ojos de la niñas brillar con determinación, ella realmente había decidido no volver a reiniciar todo otra vez, ella…algo extraño y cálido se extendió en el pecho de Sans, motivándolo a preguntarse por el mañana, era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la esperanza, la posibilidad de la existencia de un futuro. Sin notarlo sus ojos se había llenado de lágrimas de emoción que él rápidamente secó con el dorso de su mano.

-Te creo Frisk y ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debí haberte dicho antes que sabía los de los reseteos-el esqueleto intentó animar a la niña, aunque todavía le resultaba un poco inquietante que ella viera aceptable los reseteos si nadie sabía de los mismos, pero Sans entendía que tan solo era una pequeña humana de diez años, no podía esperar que no abusase de su poder y ciertamente él tampoco había hablado del tema con la niña, y no lo hubiese hecho si Frisk no hubiese insistido al respecto-Pero tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?-dijo la niña intentando que no se notase su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué siempre reseteas apenas salimos del subsuelo? Digo, nunca esperaste más de unos segundos.

Frisk abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y luego desvió la mirada, incomoda.

-Eh…no tienes que decirme si no quieres-le aseguró el esqueleto, la niña lucía como si en cualquier momento pudiera volver a largarse a llorar y eso era lo último que Sans quería que pasase. Por otro lado le interesaba saber sus motivos, no podía decir que a la niña no le importase los demás, no después de haber visto como ella lamentaba lo que había hecho, no era ilógico pensar que Frisk podría tener una razón para sus actos.

Ella, por su parte, realmente no quería hablar de eso pero sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Sans, que se lo debía después de todo el daño que le había hecho.

-Yo no quería…estar sola-admitió en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Qué se suponía que él tenía que contestar ante esa confesión? ¿Qué acaso la niña no tenía un lugar al cual volver?

-¿Tú no tienes familia?-le preguntó incómodo.

-Ellos se fueron cuando era pequeña, y no volvieron-la voz de Frisk estaba cargada de dolor y culpa-yo viví con una tía, pero ella…era…-la niña dejó de hablar abruptamente, su ceño se encontraba fruncido. Por un momento pareció dudar, pero se obligó a terminar la frase-yo no le importaba así que escapé.

-¿Hace cuánto escapaste?

-Unos dos años, creo

Sans abrió sus ojos impactado, ¿Esto quería decir que Frisk había estado por su cuenta desde los ocho años?, no era de extrañar que fuese tan delgada y que su ropa le quedase tan grande y estuviera tan gastada.

-Frisk, tu sabes que no vas a estar sola ¿Verdad?-la niña lo miró confundida-digo ¿De verdad, realmente creés que te vas a poder librar de nosotros así como así?

-No…entiendo

-Niña, estoy seguro de que Toriel estaría encantada de tenerte a su lado, cualquiera de nosotros lo estaría. ¿Crees que Undyne o Alphys se negarían a ofrecerte un lugar en sus casas? ¿Qué Toriel o Asgore le molestaría cuidarte? Y de parte de Papyrus y mía hay un sillón en nuestra casa en el que siempre vas a poder dormir.

-¿Po-por qué ustedes harían eso por mí?-preguntó la niña con una voz tan llena de incredulidad que casi logró ofender a Sans, quien se tuvo que recordar que la niña había estado a su suerte demasiado tiempo y que probablemente su desconfianza era solo una consecuencia de ello.

-¿Preguntas por qué? Wow Frisk yo pensé que éramos amigos-le dijo con una sonrisa bromista.

-Pero después de todo lo que hice ¿Tú no me… odias?

La niña no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y seguía temblado, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse. A Sans le resultaba casi doloroso verla así, ningún niño debería actuar de forma tan temerosa y cauta, eso simplemente no estaba bien.

-Si Frisk, te odio, te odio tanto que te seguí por todo el subsuelo para comprobar que estuvieses bien, te odio tanto que me preocupé cuando te heriste, fue porque te odio que te abracé, es más ahora mismo podría darte otro abrazó, debe ser el odio lo que me motiva a hacerlo-le dijo el esqueleto con marcada ironía-Niña, grabátelo en la cabeza porque no lo voy a volver a decir, yo no te odio, no te odiaba antes de tener esta conversación y no lo hago ahora. Hay muy poca gente en mi vida a la que he llegado a odiar y tú no estás en la lista.

-Pero yo…

-Si Frisk, reseteaste, y no te voy a mentir eso me molestó, pero fue una equivocación, ya lo hablamos y dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer más, así que ya está olvidado. Además no es como que le hayas hecho daño a alguien ¿Verdad?

De mala gana Frisk asintió, si bien era cierto que nunca había lastimado a alguien si lo había pensado…

-Entonces ya está solucionado-la niña no respondió, su rostro seguía lleno de preocupación-¿Qué te parece si volvemos con los demás? Puedes preguntarle a Toriel si te puedes quedar con ella.

Frisk se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, evitando hacer contacto visual con su amigo hasta que finalmente juntó el coraje para hablar nuevamente.

-¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando se lo diga?

-Por supuesto-le aseguró con una sonrisa mucho más cálida y verdadera de las que Sansle había mostrado nunca- Pero en verdad dudo mucho que ella se niegue y ya lo sabes, eres bienvenida en mí casa…siempre vas a tener un lugar al cual ir.

-Ok-respondió con inseguridad y agachó la cabeza al escuchar a Sans suspirar-Sans, ¿Me devuelves mi zapato?

Sans no le devolvió su zapato, se limitó a calzarlo con cuidado en el pie de la niña, asegurándose de atar los cordones lo suficientemente flojo para que no presionase su hinchado tobillo.

-eh…gracias-le dijo Frisk un poco extrañada, y luego se puso de pie con un tambaleo. Apoyar su extremidad dañada en el suelo había sido una pésima y muy dolorosa idea. Reprimiendo las ganas de chillar de dolor intentó dar un paso, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse una mano huesuda se lo impidió agarrándola del hombro.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le pregunto Sans con una mezcla de diversión e indignación.

-¿No dijiste que teníamos que volver con los otros?-murmuró Frisk con torpeza, confundida por la pregunta de Sans.

-Sí, pero no voy a dejar que camines en tu estado- le explico con paciencia, luego le dio la espalda a la niña y se agachó-Sube.

La niña se quedó helada ¿Sans quería llevarla a caballito? Jamás nadie la había cargado de esa forma, o al menos ella no tenía recuerdos de que algo así hubiese pasado ¿Era esto normal? ¿No era demasiado mayor y pesada para eso?

-Eh…no es necesario, puedo caminar si vamos despacio-dijo con timidez y cautela.

-No seas ridícula niña, estás herida y a mí no me importa cargarte.

-Pero.

-Vamos Frisk, sube, de verdad lo digo.

-Está bien-aceptó, no muy convencida recostándose contra la espalda de Sans, sintiendo cada uno de los huesos vertebrales del esqueleto contra su estómago, a pesar de la dureza no estaba para nada incómoda. Rodeó el cuello de Sans con sus brazos y sintió como sus pies se levantaban de suelo cuando Sans se paró. Sintió un poco de vértigo por lo cual, sin poder evitarlo, se aferró más fuertemente a su amigo, y recostó su rostro en uno de los omóplatos del esqueleto.

Comenzó a caminar, la ligereza del cuerpo de la niña le había sorprendido de forma muy desagradable. Sans no necesitaba ser un experto en humanos para saber que Frisk tenía un peso muy por debajo de lo saludable, no debía pesar mucho más de veinte kilos.

-Sabes, después podríamos ir a comer algo, yo invito-le propuso el esqueleto intentando fingir despreocupación y jovialidad, iba a asegurarse de que la niña se alimentase debidamente así fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida.

-Está bien, gracias-susurró la niña.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sans se detuvo.

-Frisk agarrate fuerte, los otros deben estar esperándonos así que voy a usar un atajo.

-¿Estarán preocupados?-preguntó la niña con una voz llena de culpa.

-Hace un rato bastante largo que saliste del castillo-le respondió Sans con tranquilidad-y prefiero llevarte lo más pronto posible, antes de que Toriel se ponga como una cabra-la niña dejó escapar una risita y Sans sonrió aliviado-No le digas a Toriel que dije eso ¿Ok?

-Ok-aceptó Frisk con diversión.

Sans dio un paso más y luego todo el paisaje se desdibujó, la niña cerró los ojos con fuerzas y cuando los abrió ya se encontraban en la sala de trono.

-Guau, eres genial Sans-exclamó maravillada.

-Si tú lo dices…-le contesto de forma incrédula-solo no le hables a los demás de mis atajos.

-No le voy a decir a nadie-le aseguró la niña-…Sans…pase lo que pase no voy a resetear-su voz había sonado débil y apagada pero no por eso menos segura de lo que estaba diciendo, quería que su amigo le creyera y si tenía que repetirlo hasta el cansancio lo haría.

-No es necesa…gracias Frisk-respondió finalmente, había intentado quitarle importancia al tema por demasiado tiempo ya, pero la verdad era que ni la niña ni él querían banalizar el asunto, mal que mal él iba a tener que aprender a hablar de estas cosas con la humana si quería evitar malos entendidos a futuro-¿Lista para volver con los demás?

Frisk quiso decir que no y correr a esconderse, pero sin embargo asintió, luego recordó que el esqueleto la estaba cargando en su espalda y que por lo tanto no podía verle el rostro.

-E-es estoy lista-la inseguridad de su voz traicionó su intento de sonar valiente.

Sin decir más nada Sans atravesó la puerta que los llevaría con los demás.

Al entrar a la otra evitación, la niña, escuchó muchas voces diciendo su nombre a coro.

-Ya era hora Punk-gritó Undyne entusiasmada

-Vaya humana ¿Por qué mi hermano te está cargando?-pregunto Papyrus extrañado.

-Oh mi niña ¿Estás bien?-dijo Toriel con preocupación mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

-No te preocupes Toriel, Frisk solo se torció un tobillo-le aseguró Sans con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pobrecita…-la niña con una temerosa timidez miró a Toriel y sin animarse a hablar extendió los brazos hacia ella, quería abrazarla al menos una vez más, antes de que Toriel le dujera que no podía vivir con ella-¿Quieres venir con migo? Está bien, ven aquí-le dijo con dulzura mientras la tomaba en brazos, permitiendo también que Sans descansase un poco. Frisk se ovilló y ocultó su rostro contra el pecho de Toriel-¿Cómo te lastimaste mi pequeña?

-Me perdí en el bosque-respondió de forma apenas audible-perdón.

-No te disculpes mi niña, es mi culpa yo debí haberte acompañado.

-Sans me encontró y me ayudó.

Toriel le dirigió a Sans una mirada llena de agradecimiento y él asintió de forma apenas imperceptible antes de desviar la mirada.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes mi pequeña, una vez subamos a la superficie voy a curarte.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, se sentía incapaz de decirle a Toriel si podía vivir con ella, no tenía el suficiente valor. Prefería mil veces no decirle nada, irse por su cuenta, volver al recoveco en la estación de tren al que ella llamaba hogar si eso significaba evitar la posibilidad de que la ex reina la rechazase. Sí, lo mejor sería que ella no dijera nada, aunque tener que alejarse para siempre de sus amigos sería doloroso…

Sans notó el rostro asustado, casi al borde de las lágrimas de la niña y recordó su promesa tácita de estar con ella cuando hablase con Toriel. Dio un vistazo hacia los demás, todos parecían rebozar de ganas de salir de allí pero por desgracia ninguno abandonaba la habitación. Él habría preferido que no hubiese tanta gente y sabía que la niña preferiría no tratar este asunto delante de público, pero algo en la mirada de la pequeña le inquietaba, en sus ojos se gestaba una lucha interna de la cuál ella, sería la derrotada y principal víctima. De alguna forma Sans sabía que si él no hablaba la niña no lo haría, si él no sacaba el tema a colación ella desaparecería y sorprendentemente él no quería que eso pasara, no quería perder a su amiga.

-Eh…Toriel, Frisk quiere preguntarte algo-le dijo a la susodicha con una sonrisa incómoda pero amable. Ella lo miró, si el comentario de Sans la preocupó o inquietó de algún modo lo estaba disimulando muy bien.

-¿Qué querías decirme mi niña?

Frisk miró a Sans horrorizada pero este la animó con la mirada a que hablase, él la estaba apoyando y acompañando como había dicho que haría y eso, de alguna forma, la llenaba de determinación.

-eh….yo m me preguntaba sí, digo si no te molesta…yo no-comenzó a balbucear. podía sentir la mirada de todos clavadas en ellas.

-Frisk no hay necesidad de que te pongas nerviosa, puedes decirme lo que quieras pequeña-le aseguró Toriel con una sonrisa gentil.

-Yo…yo-la niña bajo la mirada mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a la ex reina-¿P-puedo vi vivir contigo, po-por favor?-logró articular entre tartamudeos.

-Oh…por supuesto mi niña, nada me haría más feliz-dijo con alegría mientras atrechaba más fuertemente a la niña- Si no tienes un lugar al cual ir estaré encantada de cuidarte.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Frisk con incredulidad ¿Por qué alguien aceptaría cuidar de una niña que apenas conocía? ¿Por qué alguien se alegraría de tener que vivir con una molestia?- ¿No…no te molesta? Yo…-su voz fue cortada por un pequeño quejido que escapó de entre sus labios, temerosa ocultó aún más su rostro aferrándose a la ropa de la guardiana de las ruinas con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas manos tenían.

Toriel observó confundida y un poco angustiada a la pequeña humana, que se encontraba encogida de miedo entre sus brazos. Sin saber que decir o hacer recorrió con la mirada todo el recinto, los demás parecían tan extrañados como ella por el comportamiento de Frisk, él único que no parecía extrañado era Sans, quien le miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-Frisk…yo,…. tú… no eres una molestia, mi niña, para mí eres una alegría, un pequeño rayo de sol ¿Puedes entenderlo?-le dijo con una voz suave y maternal.

-No, no lo entiendo-admitió en un susurro sin atreverse a levantar la mirada-no entiendo porque tú, los demás o Sans querrían estar conmigo…no lo entiendo-su voz se quebró al final y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

La mujer no supo que responder, su inocente, su pequeña niña, ¿Tan mala percepción tenía de sí misma? ¿Tan baja podía ser su autoestima? Ella nunca la había vito actuar de esa forma, aunque tuvo que recordarse que en realidad ella no conocía a la pequeña como para saber que era o no normal en ella.

Finalmente y para sorpresa de todos fue Sans quien cortó el silencio.

-Frisk está bien si no lo entiendes, simplemente intenta darnos una oportunidad ¿Podrías confiar en nosotros?

La niña miró a Sans insegura ¿Podía confiar en ellos?, después de lo que había pasado ese día, después de que Sans le ayudase y perdonase, el esqueleto se había ganado su total confianza, y aunque nunca podría olvidar los ataques de Toriel al intentar abandonar las ruinas y las peleas a las cuales sus amigos la habían obligado a enfrentar, algo en su interior la animaba a superar lo sucedido, a tener fe y a confiar en ellos.

-Yo…-murmuró la pequeña nerviosa, con la indecisión aún en la punta de su lengua-puedo intentarlo, creo que…-continuó tímidamente, odiando saber que la estaban viendo fijamente-creo que puedo confiar, yo quiero confiar.

Sans le sonrió con afecto y con cuidado deposito una de sus huesudas manos en la cabeza de la niña, y le revolvió el cabello suavemente.

-Gracias, Frisk-susurró solo para que ella pudiera escucharle y luego se alejó hacia donde estaba su hermano, huyendo de las miradas curiosas de los demás.

Se plantó un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a cortar, ninguno sabía que podía decir, incluso Toriel se encontraba incapaz de poder agregar algo, Sans había logrado reconfortar a la niña y probablemente la pequeña quería cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si salimos? Estás helada y aquí está bastante fresco-le dijo Toriel con suavidad, Frisk levantó la mirada y asintió lentamente-Estaba pensando que esta noche podría preparar una tarta de caramelo y canela ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, gracias-respondió tímidamente, la niña seguía aferrada a Toriel como una cría de koala mientras junto a los demás abandonaban la cueva, para poder, de una vez por todas, salir a la superficie-¿Puedo invitar a Sans y a Papyrus a comer tarta?-preguntó temerosa, se sentía desubicada por hacer peticiones tan egoístas, y porque todos la miraban, atentos a lo que Toriel dijera.

-Por supuesto mi niña-Toriel le sonrió con calidez, no estaba enojada, muy por el contrario parecía feliz.

-¿Los demás también pueden venir?-agregó Frisk antes de que su valentía se esfumase.

-Entre más mejor.

-¿Asgore también?

Toriel dejo de caminar y suspiró, Asgore con rostro resignado intentaba fingir desinterés fallando de forma lamentable.

-Humana, Frisk, no creo que eso sea lo mejor-dijo el rey un poco incómodo.

-No, está bien-le interrumpió Toriel-sí Frisk quiere que vengas estás más que invitado-agregó de forma diplomática-pero te voy a estar vigilando Dreemur, consideralo un período de prueba, si mi niña puede perdonarte, quizás yo también pueda hacerlo…eventualmente-terminó de decir en un susurro que solo ellos tres y los esqueletos pudieron escuchar.

-Gracias Toriel-la voz de Asgore sonaba afectada, pero sus ojos brillaban felices-Gracias

Sin más que decir todos dejaron atrás la última sala, listos para salir de la montaña, listos para enfrentarse a su futuro.

Las dudas no desaparecerían de un día para el otro, pero al menos Frisk ya no estaba sola, tenía amigos, más que eso, tenía una familia.

* * *

 **Notas: Hola ¿Cómo andan? Este es el segundo fanfiction que escribo, el anterior ya tiene sus años y no supe como terminarlo (no la historia, sino cómo hacer para que en la página quede como finalizado). Hace un año exacto conocí el juego Undertale y francamente me** **obsesioné** **encantó, desde entonces tengo un par de ideas en mi cabeza que fui escribiendo de forma no muy ordenada y que no me atrevía a publicar. Esta historia es una de ellas y tendrá un capítulo más (como mucho dos) que intentaré publicar dentro de una semana, aunque como acaban de empezar mis vacaciones no tengo excusa para no hacerlo. Están más que invitados a comentar y hacer críticas, traté de escribir lo más neutro posible, pero al ser argentina es probable que haya conjugado alguna palabra con ´´vos´´ en vez de ´´tu´´ no duden en hacermelo notar por favor. Desde Ya muchas gracias y espero que disfruten de mi pequeño fic** ❤

 ***** (Publicar un fanfiction después de tanto tiempo te llena de determinación)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sans era vago, siempre lo había sido y no planeaba cambiar, al menos no en un futuro cercano, y sin embargo se encontraba nuevamente corriendo en busca de la niña, esperaba que desaparecer no se volviera una mala costumbre de la pequeña porque ni él ni Toriel podrían soportar estos sustos como parte de la rutina diaria.

Había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo recorriendo la ciudad sin pausa o descanso, solo deteniéndose para mirar la hora en su celular, en este momento eran las dos de la mañana y todavía no encontraba ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Frisk. Guardó el aparato antes de teletransportarse hasta la esquina de la siguiente cuadra, no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Cómo no hacerlo si la niña tenía solo diez años y se encontraba sola en la calle? ¿En qué demonios había pensado Frisk para irse de esa manera dejando solo una nota? ´´Me voy a caminar un rato´´, había escrito en un pedazo de papel mientras Toriel estaba de compras, eso había sucedido alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y desde entonces no habían tenido señal de ella ¿Dónde podía estar? Odiaba sentirse tan impotente, lo único que podía hacer era buscarla y rogar que no le pasase nada, le aterraba la mera idea de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño, de que algún enfermo…, no, no iba a pensar en eso, Frisk estaba bien, tenía que estarlo, él iba a encontrarla y después tendría una muy larga y seria conversación con la pequeña.

Saber dónde seguir buscando era realmente un trabajo complicado, la niña conocía la ciudad mucho mejor que él, pero no es como si tuviera una casa o un lugar a donde ir o refugiarse…al menos que… ¿Quizás?, si…eso tendría sentido, Frisk le había contado que antes de caer al Subsuelo, ella vivía en la estación de tren de su ciudad y si Sans no se equivocaba la edificación quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde él se encontraba en ese momento. Echaría un vistazo por allí, era la única idea que tenía y quizás, con un poco de suerte, encontraría a su pequeña e insensata amiga.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez se teletransportó hasta la entrada de la estación de trenes, tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para recuperar el aire, se encontraba cansado, había usado demasiada de su magia en ´´atajos´´ para cubrir mayor terreno posible. Probablemente lo más sensato sería guardar un poco de su energía por si llegaba a necesitar un escape rápido, pero no estaba seguro de contar con suficientes reservas pare ello. Tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas se enderezó y entró adentro del gran recinto.

No tuvo que dar más de unos pocos pasos antes de ver a un joven humano que estaría entre los dieciséis y los veinte años hablando animadamente con una niña de cabello corto y despeinado, no, no era una niña, era su niña.

-¡Frisk!-exclamó Sans sintiendo como si un gran peso cayera de su espalda, sus pies se movieron hacia ella mientras la mencionada giraba la cabeza en busca de la voz que la había llamado. Al ver a su esquelético amigo la niña sonrió y saludo con la mano sin dejar de hablar con el muchacho.

-Ese es mi amigo Sans del que te estaba hablando, ¿Viste? yo no estaba imaginando cosas, él sí es un esqueleto de verdad -dijo la pequeña con orgullo al joven que miraba con sorpresa, temor y un poco de curiosidad al esqueleto que se acercaba hacía ellos a toda velocidad -Sans, él es-antes de que Frisk pudiese terminar la frase, Sans, que ya había llegado hasta donde se ella encontraba, la interrumpió dándole un brusco abrazo.

-¿Es…estás bien?-susurró el esqueleto mientras la estrechaba aún con más fuerza, él jamás había necesitado con tanta urgencia el contacto con alguien que no fuera su hermano. Sentía que el hecho de rodearla con sus brazos, de sentirla, la hacía más real, casi temía que al soltarla la pequeña se desvaneciera en el aire para nunca regresar.

-Si-respondió la niña extrañada ¿Por qué su amigo actuaba de forma tan extraña?

-¿Estás herida?-le preguntó con voz quebrada

-¿Eh?...No…

-¡¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?!-insistió de forma más imperante.

-¡Sans ya te dije que estoy bien! ¿Pasó algo?- espetó Frisk, como empezaba a sentirse un poco alterada por las extrañas preguntas de su amigo no pudo evitar un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

Escuchó a Sans emitir una risita apenas audible que no sonaba para nada feliz.

-¿Preguntas si pasó algo? Ay niña, me vas a hacer sacar canas verdes-dijo entre resignado y molesto, ahora que había visto que Frisk estaba bien y que su preocupación desaparecía, comenzaba a sentirse enojado por la insensatez de la pequeña y aterrado de que la próxima vez que sucediese algo como esto terminase en una tragedia. Tras dejar salir un pesado suspiro, Sans tomó a la niña por los hombros con firmeza y la separó de él-¡¿En qué estabas pensando para irte de esa manera?!- le espetó con severidad.

-Yo…- sorprendida, no supo que responder, esto era totalmente nuevo, nunca había visto a Sans tan molesto, al menos no de esta manera. Él no estaba actuando de forma amenazante como en el restaurant pero de todas formas la niña sintió que se le revolvía el estómago aunque no de miedo…era otra cosa que ella no supo definir. Sin embargo lo que realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa era la incertidumbre, porque por más que intentó, no pudo encontrar una razón para el enojo de su amigo ¿Acaso no habían leído la nota que ella había dejado?

-¡Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa! ¡Toriel está desesperada, todos estuvimos buscándote como locos!-siguió retándola Sans. Mientras en la garganta de la niña se formaba un enorme nudo que le impedía tragar y humedecía sus ojos.

-D-dejé una nota…-alegó débilmente, incapaz de ver a su amigo a los ojos cuando estos parecían tan decepcionados de ella.

-¡Eso no es excusa Frisk! Son las dos de la mañana, no son horas para que una niña ande sola por la calle ¿No pensaste un segundo en Toriel? La hiciste llorar-al oír esas Frisk, palideció de golpe, ¿Sus acciones habían dañado a Tori?, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando supo que ella había hecho algo malo, y que era debido a eso que Sans le estaba regañando-¿No pensaste en cómo nos sentiríamos? ¿En qué le diría a Papyrus si te hubiese pasado algo? Ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido soportarlo sí… yo jamás me lo habría perdonado…yo…-Sans dejó de hablar de forma abrupta, su voz se encontraba demasiada rota para continuar. Un estremecimiento recorrió sus huesos, volviendo aún más trabajoso su intento de evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas oscuras se deslizaran por su rostro. Al ver a su amigo, aquel a quien consideraba un hermano mayor, no solo enojado, sino al borde de las lágrimas por su culpa, ella misma comenzó a sentir sus ojos ardiendo, su mirada vidriosa, la culpa trepando por su espalda ¿Acaso no le había prometido a Sans que nunca más sufriría por su culpa? ¿A caso no quería ella que todos sus amigos estuvieran felices? La niña quiso disculparse, pero no lograba emitir sonido alguno, lo único que podía hacer era mirar al rostro decepcionado y herido de Sans e intentar no llorar-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacernos esto ¿Entendiste?!-le ordenó desesperado, zarandeando suavemente a la niña para remarcar sus palabras.

-No p-pensé que se iban a preocupar ta-tanto-admitió cabizbaja, su voz era débil, apenas entendible-lo siento…no quería, lo siento-se disculpó rompiendo en llanto.

Sans dejó caer sus manos de los hombros de Frisk, su rostro se suavizó al ver a su pequeña amiga llorar, ¿Quizás había sido muy duro con ella? Él quería que la niña comprendiera que había hecho algo riesgoso, pero nunca había sido su intención entristecerla. El esqueleto respiró profundamente antes de volver a envolver en un abrazo a la pequeña.

-Está bien Frisk, ya pasó-le consoló con un tono de voz amable, la niña se aferró a él con fuerza, susurrando disculpas-Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo ¿Ok?

-Ok-respondió con dificultad entre sollozos, su respiración se había acelerado y su cuerpo era recorrido por pequeños temblores que no podía controlar.

Sin soltarla él acarició su cabeza mientras sentía sus huesos siendo carcomidos por la culpa, se había pasado con la pequeña, lo supo en el momento en que ella se mostró sorprendida por su preocupación. Frisk había vivido demasiado tiempo sola como para saber cómo debía comportarse una niña su edad y él se prometió a sí mismo no volver a olvidar ese hecho en el futuro, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó…por favor, no llores-la niña emitió unos sonidos angustiados que sonaron a ´´¿tas muy enojado?´´ que logró que Sans se maldijera a sí mismo y a su falta de tacto-No, ya no estoy enojado- al menos no con la niña- y siento haberte zarandeado, eso estuvo mal.

-Está bien, n-no importa.

-No, no está bien, supongo que soy un cabeza hueca…también te podría decir que el cerebro no es mi músculo más desarrollado.

-Tú no tienes ningún músculo Sans-rio Frisk a través de sus lágrimas, no podía no sonreír cuando su amigo se estaba esforzando tanto para animarla, aunque su chiste hubiese sido mucho más malo de lo normal ella siempre iba a reírse de cualquier gracia que él dijera, simplemente ese era el curso natural de las cosas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó con suavidad, la pequeña no le respondió, pero él pudo sentir como ella asentía contra su esternón.

Finalmente la niña se alejó un paso de él sin atreverse a mirarlo, parecía que quería decirle algo por lo cual Sans permaneció en silencio.

-Perdón Sans, yo de verdad no sabía que se iban a preocupar, en el subsuelo no les importó que anduviese sola-se explicó sin ningún tipo de malicia en su voz, claramente Frisk no se lo estaba echando en cara y sin embargo Sans comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado del comportamiento que tanto él como resto de los monstruos habían tenido para con la niña en el subsuelo.

-Casi tienes un punto…casi… ¿Te olvidas que yo estuve observándote la mayor parte del tiempo?

Aun sabiendo que no era muy educado de su parte Frisk no pudo evitar mirarlo con una cara de herida incredulidad. Sintió como algo se inflaba dentro de su pecho, algo caliente y que olía a metal quemado.

-Pero no es como si realmente te haya importado lo que me pasase Sans-puntualizó con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

El esqueleto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo mordaz de la respuesta de Frisk, y peor aún era saber que ella tenía razones más que suficientes para hablarle de ese modo. Quien sea que fuere el creador de la frase ´´la verdad duele´´ debió de ser un gran sabio, porque la culpa y la presión que sentía Sans sobre su alma al saber que él mismo había alimentado el sentimiento de abandono en la niña no se podía describir con otra palabra más que ´´doloroso´´

Sans no era estúpido, sabía que si hubiese mostrado un poco más de interés desde el principio, probablemente la niña nunca hubiese reseteado ¿Pero eso era demasiado trabajo, verdad? ¿Para que esforzarse si todo estaba perdido, si ya se había rendido y no le quedaban esperanzas? Rememoró con asco lo que había dicho, no una, sino diez veces, bajo el control de Flowey. En algún momento entre su adolescencia y su adultez se había convertido en la versión más tosca y taquillera del nihilismo hollywoodense, y sin tener que preocuparse por crianza de su hermano una vez este había crecido perdió la única razón para esforzarse…pero ahora tenía que empezar a ponerse las pilas para ser el hermano mayor que la niña necesitaba y merecía, una niña que era mucho más frágil y dependiente de lo que Papyrus había sido nunca, una niña que lo necesitaba y que él necesitaba.

Sonrió con tristeza y miró apenado a la pequeña que lo fulminaba con ojos molestos que ocultaban la agonía de creerse prescindible y poco valiosa. No podía mentirle, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que desde su accidente en Snowdin ella había depositado toda su confianza en él, sin embargo tampoco podía exponerla a la verdad con todo lujos de detalle porque, a fin de cuentas, ella era solo una niña.

-No te voy a mentir Frisk, no te conocía así que no me importaba mucho, pero te puedo asegurar que la primera vez que Undyne cortó el muelle en Waterfall casi me agarra un infarto creí que no llegaría a detener tu caída y no estaba seguro de si volverías si tú…, bueno, si tu murieras por un accidente-La voz de Sans sonó tan inusualmente sincera que la niña creyó que volvería alargarse a llorar, pero esta vez de emoción. Si bien su amigo parecía estar más que dispuesto a escucharla él nunca se permitía ser escuchado. La única vez que había logrado conocer algo de lo que él pensaba, había sido cuando se había lastimado el tobillo en Snowdin, pero en ese entonces él había estado tan enojado y tan aterrador, que lo único que ella había querido es que volviera a ser el Sans bromista y superficial de siempre-Hablemos de esto en otro momento ¿Ok? Cuando sea de día y no esté tan cansado ¿Te parece?

Frisk asintió y sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Sans despeinando su cabello.

Fue un segundo más tarde en el que ambos, avergonzados, se percataron de que el muchacho seguía observándolos. Él se había alejado de ellos, totalmente incomodo intentaba fingir interés en la pantalla del celular apagado que sostenía con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba un gran canasto lleno de comida que Sans no llegó a ver bien pero que parecía algún tipo panificado dulce.

La niña repentinamente consiente de la escena que se había montado por su causa, sintió mucho calor en el rostro y supo con certeza que se había puesto roja como un tomate. Sans, a su lado no parecía mucho mejor, él no se había puesto rojo, pero un leve, y extraño rubor azulado cubría el lugar en donde de haber tenido carne habrían estado sus mejillas.

-Sans…él es Emanuel, trabaja vendiendo cosas de una panadería acá en la estación-Frisk presentó al joven humano sin dejar de juguetear con la manga de su campera mientras evitaba mirar a nadie-él siempre me daba algo de comer…Emanuel, él es mi amigo Sans.

-Un placer-dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano, cualquiera que hubiese ayudado a la niña merecía su amabilidad y respeto.

El joven lejos de devolver el saludo sé quedó viendo a Sans con una mirada un tanto estúpida, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Tú…eres un esqueleto-dijo con incredulidad pero sin ningún tipo de desprecio.

-La última vez que me fije en el espejo lo era-afirmó divertido.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban en la superficie la mayoría de los humanos habían aceptado a los monstruos como parte de su sociedad o en su defecto simplemente los ignoraban. Pero había algunos individuos, por llamarlos de algún modo, que se habían opuesto fuertemente a su presencia. Los más diplomáticos hablaban de un apartheid, los más radicales de matarlos a todos. Por fortuna gran parte de la población, sobre todos los jóvenes, se habían movilizado para que los monstruos fueran considerados sujetos de derecho al igual que los humanos. Era fascinante cómo la juventud humana, a diferencia de la de los monstruos, se interesaban en tomar parte de las decisiones políticas y se organizaban para tomar cartas en el asunto de ser necesario. Su raza nunca dejaría de estar agradecida con todos aquellos que habían luchado por ellos y que habían logrado que en tan solo una semana ellos fueran ciudadanos legales de esa ciudad.

Emanuel una vez superado su asombro, se apresuró en estrechar la mano que el esqueleto le estaba ofreciendo. Contra todo pronóstico no sintió la textura liza de huesos contra su piel, sino algo parecido a la goma y antes de darse cuenta sucedió, lo que en años venideros, él definiría como el momento más bizarro de toda su vida. Al presionar la mano del monstruo salió de ella el sonido de un largo y sonoro… pedo.

Con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sin poder emitir una sola palabra comenzó a carcajearse tanto que de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de la risa, y ver que la niña no estaba mejor que él no lo ayudaba a calmarse.

-Jeje, el truco del cojín pedorro, siempre es divertido

-Ay…me muero-bromeó el muchacho jadeando de tanto reír-Tú sí que sabes cómo romper la tención-admitió mucho más relajado-Mi novia no va a creerme cuando se lo cuente, sabía que habían salido de ese maldito agujero con la ayuda de una niña, pero nunca me imaginé que había sido Frisk-dijo, mientras dejaba el canasto en el suelo y se despeinaba el cabello. El esqueleto pensó que el muchacho se veía extremadamente agotado, sus ojeras eran tan profundas y oscuras que parecía un hibrido entre panda y humano-¿Así que te estas quedando con ellos verdad?-le preguntó a la niña.

-Así es-le respondió Sans mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

-Eso es un alivio, esta zona es bastante peligrosa. Con la crisis económica y con todos los locos que andan sueltos una nena no puede estar viviendo en la calle, yo siempre se lo decía a Frisk, pero ella es muy cabezota. Igual no la culpo, imagino que nadie querría ir a un orfanato o instituto de menores si puede evitarlo.

La niña hundió su rostro en el abrigo de Sans, odiando a Emanuel por ser tan bocazas ¿Con qué necesidad le contaba todas esas cosas a su esquelético amigo? Era humillante, nadie tenía porque saber nada de su vida y si alguien se enteraba quería que fuera porque ella se lo había dicho. Nunca entendería como hacían los adultos para no darse cuenta de que no debían mencionar temas sensibles. Además ¿Acaso ella estaba pintada? ¿O era un florero? Desde su punto de vista era bastante grosero que el muchacho hablase de esas cosas sin pedirle permiso y encima al frente de ella.

Sans rodeó a la niña con un brazo para reconfortarla, tanto él cómo el humano se daban cuenta de su incomodidad, pero Emanuel sabía que debía poner a los nuevos guardines de la niña al tanto de su anterior vida, al menos de lo poco que él sabía, aunque eso la ofendiera y Sans por su parte no podía dejar de estar agradecido por la información que le estaba brindando el muchacho.

-Sans me quiero ir-masculló la niña casi lloriqueando-Vámonos-le pidió deseosa de escapar de esa conversación.

Él suspiró, le hubiese gustado hacerle un par de preguntas al humano, pero podía entender que eso era demasiado para la niña y que probablemente ella estuviese muy cansada por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Está bien Frisk, dame un segundo para que llame a Toriel… ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Frisk lo meditó por un segundo, su primer instinto habría sido decirle que sí, y en cualquier otra situación lo habría hecho, pero ahora mismo ella estaba metida en un buen lio, ya sería bastante malo ser regañada en casa y también por teléfono. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, voy a esperar a llegar a casa-susurro desanimada

Por un momento Sans quiso decirle que Toriel en un primer momento estaría muy aliviada como para retarle y que una vez que ella le explicase que no había sido consciente de que estaba haciendo algo malo la ex reina sería totalmente comprensiva e indulgente con ella. Seguramente Toriel no sería ni remotamente tan severo como él había sido con la niña. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tranquilizarla cambió de opinión, dejaría que la niña se preocupase por la reacción de Toriel como castigo por lo que había hecho, era un poco cruel, pero no dejaba de ser sano.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y marcó. No llegó a escuchar el tono del teléfono una segunda vez antes de ser atendido.

-Sans, ¿La encontraste? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Tienen alguna noticia de Frisk?-preguntó a toda velocidad, su voz sonaba totalmente desesperada.

-La encontré-pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ella está…

-Está perfectamente Toriel-le cortó Sans

-Gracias al cielo ¿Dónde están? Ya voy para allá.

-No es necesario, será más rápido si nosotros vamos para allá.

La estación de tren quedaba bastante lejos de la casa de Toriel, una distancia que él podría cubrir con uno de sus atajos. Él realmente nunca había hablado sobre esa habilidad suya, pero todos los que lo conocían sabían que él podía llegar casi a cualquier lado en segundos.

-Está bien…yo mientras voy a avisar a los otros, y Sans…gracias

-Ni lo menciones, en unos minutos estaremos allá.

Tras terminar la llamada y guardar el celular se dirigió a la niña

-¿Lista para ir a casa?

-Supongo…-contestó Frisk sin querer pensar en que tan enojados estarían todos con ella.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos otro día-dijo Emanuel con una sonrisa-yo estoy aquí casi todas las noches por si alguna vez necesitan algo o simplemente quieren hablar, eso sí Frisk, ya no vengas sola.

-Jaja-rio la niña con fastidio.

Sans la miró de reojo pero decidió no decirle nada y dejárselo pasar.

-Gracias-se limitó a responder Sans mientras miraba a la niña, esa sola palabra encerraba su agradecimiento por cada vez que el muchacho había dado comida o se había molestado en preocuparse por la niña.

-No fue nada-murmuró, él en realidad no había hecho mucho por la niña, pero tampoco había tenido las herramientas para hacerlo, entre la universidad, el trabajo y sus hermanos pequeños a los que debía ayudar a mantener apenas sí lograba subsistir -Esperen, antes de que se vayan… ¿Quieren llevarse unos churros?-ofreció ansioso por cambiar de tema- Yo invito.

Tras aceptar y agradecer el regalo de Emanuel, Sans tomó a Frisk de la mano y se teletransportó por enésima vez en esa noche esta vez agotando realmente la totalidad de su magia. Al llegar, tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para evitar desplomarse en el medio de la calle y tras sonreírle a la niña quien lo miraba preocupada, ambos comenzaron a caminar las dos cuadras que les quedaban para llegar a la casa de Toriel, lamentablemente él no había sido capaz de aparecerlos más cerca, probablemente tardaría todo un día o más en recuperarse.

-¿Entonces, vas a decirme por qué te escapaste?-le preguntó a la niña principalmente para mantenerse lúcido y en movimiento, sentía que sí no hablaba o se distraía con algo se desvanecería en el acto y lo último que Sans quería era exponer a Frisk a esa situación.

-Yo no me escapé-protestó la niña mientras desviaba la mirada un poco ofendida por la acusación-solo…solo estaba paseando.

-Un paseo largo por lo que veo, casi diez horas de caminata.

-Sí, pero yo iba a volver, simplemente no…-Frisk se mordió la lengua enojada consigo misma, por alguna razón cuando conversaba con Sans ella siempre terminaba hablando de más. Rogó en silenció que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba omitiendo algo aun sabiendo que era en vano, su amigo siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

-¿Simplemente qué?

Frisk tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de soltar un juramento, ¿Por qué Sans no podía simplemente ignorar las tonterías que ella decía? Seguramente había cosa más interesantes en que prestar atención que en los balbuceos de una mocosa estúpida como ella.

-Sans…yo…-dijo la niña intentando ganar tiempo, tenía que pensar en algo rápido-Eh…este… ¿Sabes cuál es el colmo de un panadero?-finalizó poniendo una sonrisa que ella pensó era inocente y encantadora.

-Buen intento niña, pero poco sutil-le respondió con una mueca divertida-No cambies de tema Frisk.

Pero la niña no quería hablar al respecto y la respuesta serena de Sans se le antojó totalmente irritante.

-¡Yo te pregunté algo!-le espetó elevando la voz y mirando a su amigo con furia, de alguna forma sabía que enojarse era lo único que podía hacer para evitar llorar nuevamente, para evitar contarle a su amigo que era lo que le preocupaba-¡Si no me vas a contestar lo que yo te pregunto no digas nada y punto!-mientras se preguntaba a sí misma porque estaba gritando se dio cuenta de que Sans había dejado de caminar de forma abrupta y que la estaba mirando con un rostro indescifrable. Por un aterrador momento la niña pensó que se había pasado de la raya, pero para su alivio Sans simplemente sacudió su cabeza un tanto incrédulo, luego suspiró y volvió a sonreír de forma despreocupada no dando señales de que el exabrupto de Frisk le hubiese enfadado.

-Que lo atrapen con las manos en la masa-dijo el esqueleto de forma escueta.

La niña lo miró sin entender a qué diablos se estaba refiriendo ¿A que venía esa frase tan random? ¿A caso él no iba a regañarla por haberle hablado de esa manera?

-¿Qué?-musitó confundida y un poco atemorizada, Sans debió darse cuenta de ello porque dejo escapar una risita.

-Tu preguntaste ´´cuál es el colmo de un panadero´´ y yo respondí ´´que lo atrapen con las manos en la masa´´-le explico de forma paciente-Sabes niña, estoy un poco decepcionado contigo-admitió sin dejar de sonreír, si bien él no se veía molesto, Frisk no podía dejar de preocuparse ninguna frase que comenzara con ´´estoy un poco decepcionado contigo´´ podía terminar en algo bueno-Cualquiera diría que después de escuchar tantos de mis grandiosos chistes tendrías algo mejor que contarme que un colmo tan viejo como Gerson… no le digas a Toriel que dije eso ¿Ok?-Frisk asintió sin poder creer la situación, Sans era un adulto extraño, bueno, todos los adultos lo eran, pero sin duda su amigo era el más raro de todos, a él no parecía molestarles las cosas que solían hacer enojar a la mayoría de la gente grande, no le importaba si se enojaba y gritaba o le faltaba el respeto, aunque la niña estaba bastante segura de que su esquelético amigo no se habría mostrado tan condescendiente con ella si la victima de su enfado hubiese sido Papyrus envés de él.

-Sans… ¿Crees que Toriel esté muy enojada con migo?-susurró finalmente la niña, intentando nuevamente cambiar de tema, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más sincera y por ende incómoda. Ella agachó la cabeza sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzada de ella misma, si bien había sido vergonzoso preguntar eso, más vergonzosa había sido la forma en la que ella había tratado a Sans, él nunca la había tratado mal, él nunca le había gritado y ella le estaba correspondiendo por su amabilidad de la peor forma posible.

El esqueleto sonrió levemente al ver la incomodidad de Frisk, ningún niño, por más que este fuera el salvador de toda una civilización, no temería enfrentarse al enojo de su madre, más aún si este enojo era justificado.

-Quizás esté un poco enfadada, pero no lo suficiente para negarse a hacerte una tarta de caramelo y canela si se lo pides con ojos de cachorrito-la tranquilizó-Yo ya conteste tu pregunta, ahora te toca a ti ¿Por qué escapaste?-al ver que la niña fruncía el ceño y se disponía a corregirlo decidió adelantársele-Rectifico, ¿Por decidiste tomar un paseo exageradamente largo?

Frisk volvió a desviar la vista, en realidad ella quería contarle a Sans, él era la persona que más la conocía y en la que más confiaba, pero temía que él se burlase de ella.

-Antes prometeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie-le pidió.

-Eh…sabes que no puedo hacer eso ¿Verdad?-le contestó con una sonrisa-lo que quiero decir es que si es algo grave o peligroso Toriel tiene que enterarse.

Frisk decidió que su amigo tenía un buen punto, al fin de cuentas ella no era ajena al hecho de que solo era una niña. Probablemente la mayoría de los adultos aceptarían la promesa, pero la romperían en cuestión de horas, Sans al menos creía que ella era lo suficiente madura como para no tener que apaciguándola con promesas vacías.

La niña suspiró, le encantaría irse corriendo ¿Sans podría detenerla si lo hacía? Ella no sabía cómo era su magia, solo había conocido sus atajos, pero si tenía las mismas habilidades de Papyrus no habría escape posible, ya que con un simple movimiento de su esquelética mano su alma se volvería azul frustrando cualquier intento de huida. Por otro lado él la había estado buscando durante horas y probablemente sería muy ingrato de su parte irse corriendo. Así que no le quedaba más opción que contestar a las preguntas de su amigo sin quejarse, al fin de cuentas ella sola se había metido en ese gran lio.

-No es algo peligroso, es algo…tonto-admitió apenada.

-Te escucho, seguramente no sea para tanto-revolvió el cabello de la niña para animarla un poco. Por su parte él estaba más divertido que otra cosa, ´´algo tonto´´ había dicho Frisk, y la verdad esas dos palabras no le inspiraban preocupación sino risa, ella tenía solo diez años, era normal que hicieran tonterías, y dudaba que la niña pudiese hacer algo más estúpido que lo que había hecho ese día, después de ese susto pocas cosas podrían alterarlo.

-Es que…hoy al medio día casi le dije ´´mamá´´ a Toriel-susurró Frisk sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Las cuencas de Sans se abrieron momentáneamente por la sorpresa, eso no era su definición de algo tonto, algo tonto era usar apropósito la licuadora sin cerrar la tapa o intentar hacer los challenges de YouTube. Pero lo que le había dicho la niña distaba mucho de ser algo ´´tonto´´.

-Sabes que a Tori no le molestaría que la llames así ¿Verdad?, en realidad probablemente le encantaría-Frisk escuchó la voz inusualmente suave de su amigo, y no se atrevió a verlo por temor a encontrar lástima en su mirada, cuando ella vivía en la estación de trenes había muchos adultos y adolescentes que la veían con lástima, y ella sabía que no lo hacían para molestarla y que probablemente eran gente buena, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando la veían de esa forma se sentía como si fuese algo roto o desechado.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo la niña un poco brusca.

-¿Entonces, tú no quieres llamarle de esa manera? Está bien Frisk, Toriel no se va ofender por eso-le respondió un tanto inseguro, incapaz de siquiera poder vislumbrar donde estaba el problema.

-No, no es eso, a mí me gustaría llamarla de esa forma.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido, no había forma de que él lo descubriera por su cuenta y menos con las respuestas tan vagas de la niña.

-No te estoy entendiendo Frisk ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-El problema… soy yo

El monstruo tuvo el fuerte impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de la casa más cercana, era lógico, patético, pero totalmente lógico y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Frisk no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. En algún momento en un futuro cercano tendría que hablar de esto con Toriel, ella obviamente se había percatado de la falta, mejor dicho, de la nula autoestima que Frisk tenía, y si bien era entendible, tomando en cuentas las circunstancias en las que había vivido, era algo que debía solucionarse lo más pronto posible. Mientras ella fuera una niña pequeña tanto Toriel como él podrían protegerla pero en un par de años ella necesitaría ser capaz de auto valorarse y valerse por sí misma, porque de lo contrario habría mucha gente que buscaría aprovecharse de sus inseguridades.

-Frisk…tú no eres un problema.

-¡No es verdad! ¡¿No ves como preocupé a todos, como te preocupe a ti?! Yo no sería una buena hija y Toriel…ella estaría mejor sin mí ¡Todos estarían mejor sin mí!-gritó de repente, como si se hubiese estado guardando esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sans pensó que probablemente así era.

-Suficiente Frisk-exclamó Sans, no estaba enojado pero su voz había sonado lo suficientemente autoritaria como para callar a la niña-Ninguno de nosotros estaríamos mejor sin ti, sin ti todavía estaríamos todavía en el subsuelo y no hubiésemos podrido allí. Tú no puedes meterte en nuestras mentes como para saber si estaríamos o no mejor sin ti, como para saber si serías o no una buena hija para Toriel y tampoco puedes decidir por nosotros-a medida que hablaba su voz fue enrudeciéndose y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que había dicho tenía sentido alguno. Quizás si estaba comenzando a enfadarse después de todo, es que era tan doloroso oír a su amiga, una niña apenas, hablando tan mal de sí misma. Tras soltar un largo suspiro le sonrió débilmente a la pequeña que lo miraba avergonzada y nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas- Wow…creo … creo que ambos estamos muy susceptibles hoy… ¿Por qué crees que eres un problema?-le preguntó rogando porque Frisk por una vez le diera una respuesta concisa.

-No sirvo para nada, soy inútil-afirmó de forma rotunda.

A pesar de que la situación no era para nada graciosa, Sans no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita un tanto nerviosa. Lentamente puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña y lo presionó de forma afectuosa.

-Frisk todos los niños son inútiles-al ver que la niña lo miraba entre confundida y horrorizada se dio cuenta de que tan mal interpretables habías sido sus palabras -Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Lo que quiero decir es que los niños no tienen que ser útiles o servir para algo. Los niños solo están y los adultos tienen que cuidarlos y quererlos, fin de la historia.

-No siempre es así-le rebatió pensando en su familia humana.

-No, lamentablemente no siempre es así, pero así es como debe ser.

La niña por un lado sabía que lo que decía Sans era correcto, pero por el otro lado la vida le había mostrado siempre lo contrario, sus padres la habían abandonado a los cuatro años, su tía si bien la había tomado bajo su cargo se había asegurado de demostrarle cada día de su vida que la detestaba. Durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en la calle había habido adultos que le compraron comida o que le regalaron ropa, pero la gran mayoría solo la veían con asco, como si fuese su culpa estar en esa situación y en el peor de los casos la echaban aunque se encontrase en espacios públicos y no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

-Hice que se preocuparan-agregó finalmente de forma lamentable.

-Sip, y probablemente vuelvas a hacernos preocupar o enojar nuevamente… son cosas que normalmente pasan cuando tienes a un niño en tu familia-el esqueleto se extrañó al ver a la niña sonreír de forma radiante y como no podía entender por qué de esa reacción decidió decir lo más aburrido y adulto que había dicho desde que Papyrus había dejado de ser pequeño esqueletito-pero eso no quiere decir que este bien o que debas hacer lo que hiciste hoy… ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?- agregó lanzándole una mirada particularmente sería a la niña, pero en su interior sentía que sus costillas se quebrarían por el esfuerzo de evitar reír, con su hermano le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, era increíble lo complicado que le era mostrarse serio cuando no estaba muy enojado o preocupado, lo cual pasaba muy de vez en cuando.

Pero ella seguía sonriendo, aún más que antes de ser posible.

-¿Dijiste que yo…soy parte de tu familia?-preguntó con voz temerosa pero ojos esperanzados.

-¿Por eso estás tan contenta? Y yo pensando que a estas alturas se daba por sobre entendido que éramos familia ¿O te crees que yo recorrería la ciudad durante horas por cualquiera? Tú eres como una hermanita para mí y para Papyrus.

Lo próximo que sintió Sans fue una cabeza cubierta de desordenado cabello chocar contra su esternón. El impacto lo hizo trastabillar y por una fracción de segundos pensó que se caería arrastrando a la niña consigo. Pero milagrosamente había logrado permanecer de pie.

Frisk lo estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza, que él pensó que de haber tenido músculos y terminaciones nerviosas habría sido doloroso, pero como él no tenía ninguna de esas cosas innecesarias simplemente rodeó a la pequeña con sus esqueléticos brazos. La niña había sonreído así que todo volvía a estar bien, pero un suave quejido hizo que se le callera el alma por los suelos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-le preguntó sintiendo como el pánico invadía su cuerpo-¿Sigues sintiéndote triste?

-No…Estoy feliz…n-no sabía que se podía llo-llorar de f-felicidad-admitió.

-Aw, eres la cosita más tierna… ¿Frisk, vas a soltarme?

-Nop- rió de forma juguetona.

-Toriel se va a preocupar si tardamos tanto, ya deberíamos haber llegado hace rato-le explico, un tanto anonadado por el amplio espectro de emociones que la niña había manifestado en tan solo una hora.

-Es verdad…pero estoy cansada Sans, no quiero caminar ¿Me haces upa?

-¿Qué?-sonrió divertido-Son casi las tres de la mañana…

-Por fas, cargameeee-canturreó mientras ocultaba su rostro contra la campera de su amigo.

Sans suspiró. Él estaba cansado, mejor dicho cansadísimo, al punto que le costaba mantenerse de pie, pero por otro lado este era el primer momento del día en el que Frisk parecía realmente contenta y después de como él la había regañado quería prolongar esa felicidad lo más posible.

-Está bien- accedió y sin saber si lograría llegar hasta la casa de Toriel tomó a la niña por debajo de sus brazos y la cargó, ella se agarró como lo haría una cría de chimpancé y recostó su cabeza contra su huesudo hombro-Sabes estoy empezando a pensar que Paps y yo te estamos malcriando demasiado-le comentó afable mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No, no demasiado… solo un poquito

-Bueno, si solo es un poquito supongo que está bien-concordó, de educarla se encargaría Toriel, al fin de cuentas ella era la madre él solo sería un hermano mayor gracioso que la llenaría de golosinas y Papyrus ciertamente la consentiría tanto que probablemente la misma niña le pediría que parase un poco- Hablando de Papyrus, te propongo un trato ¿Te gustará ganarte un nice-cream?

-Obviamente ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó la niña con interés mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que sus parpados pesaban cada vez más.

-¿Te acuerdas del colmo que me contaste hace un rato?-Sans escuchó a la niña responder un simple ´´aja´´-Necesito que le cuentes todos los colmos que sepas a Papyrus.

-No sé si conozca tantos Sans…

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, te traeré una lista llenos de ellos, pero necesito que realmente lo persigas, que no lo dejes en paz un segundo Frisk-aseveró el esqueleto, a él le encantaba cada tanto molestar a su hermano menor, era extremadamente divertido ver como Paps soportaba de manera estoica hasta que se hartaba y se vengaba de él con una broma de proporciones astronómicas tras la cual volvía instaurarse la paz por un par de semanas.

-Que malo que eres-río la pequeña quien seguidamente bostezó-Está bien, pero que sean dos nice-cream y cerramos el trato.

-¿Dos nice-cream? Estás hecha una pequeña mafiosa.

Eran estos momentos, en los que Frisk se mostraba astuta y traviesa los que a Sans más le gustaban, lamentablemente eran pocas las veces en las que la niña se soltaba tanto.

-Es el precio por mi servicio-agregó somnolienta

-Por dios Frisk ¿De dónde sacas esas frases?-le preguntó sabiendo que los niños solían adoptar las frases de los personajes de sus series o películas favoritas-Así que dos ¿Eh?...Trato hecho, y asegurate de decirle a Papyrus que fui yo quien te pidió que lo molestaras-le recordó, lo último que Sans quería es que Papyrus, a pesar de lo improbable de la situación, se enojara con la niña, además gran parte de la gracia estaba en que su hermano supiera que él era el culpable de todo.

-Ok-susurró bajito.

Sans escuchó en silencio como se ralentizaba la respiración de la pequeña. Podía sentir contra su caja torácica el pecho de la niña subiendo y bajando con cada inspiración y expiración. Su cuerpo volviéndose más relajado y por desgracia, más pesado.

-¿Frisk, te dormiste?-preguntó en susurros, tomó la falta de respuesta como un ´´si´´

Se concentró en el sonido de los latidos del corazón de la niña he intentó caminar al ritmo de los mismos sabiendo que si se detenía se desvanecería. Podía hacerlo ¿Verdad? El último esfuercito de la noche, después volvería ser el mismo vago de siempre y dormiría hasta hartarse.

Antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a jadear, no estaba muy seguro de porque lo hacía ya que en realidad ni siquiera necesitaba respirar, sabía que era una respuesta de su cansado cuerpo ante el esfuerzo, pero seguía sin tener sentido. Normalmente cagar a la niña no le suponía una tarea muy complicada, ella era muy delgada y si bien no era el más resistente de los monstruos, contrariamente a lo que muchos podrían pensar, los esqueletos tenían bastante fuerza física. La ausencia de musculatura no era un impedimento ya que todo ese trabajo lo hacían mediante algún tipo de magia que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, entendía muy bien, pero que era la causante de mantener todos sus huesos fijos y funcionales. Lo único que Sans podía afirmar con certeza era que los esqueletos eran un cumulo de incoherencias y contradicciones.

Cuando faltaba poco más de media cuadra para llegar su vista comenzó a desenfocarse por lo cual se obligó a caminar más deprisa. Pocos metros atrás había comenzado a sentirse un poco mareado pero no le había dado demasiada importancia principalmente porque no tenía otra opción más que seguir adelante, no despertaría a la niña cuando esta se encontraba tan profundamente dormida y menos aun faltando tan poco para llegar a su destino, por lo cual lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante a pesar de que escuchaba un pitido constante dentro de su cabeza y que sentía que el suelo se movía como si fuera gelatina.

Cuando realmente pensó que no podría dar un paso más y sin estar consciente de que tan lejos estaban todavía, escuchó unas voces lejanas y vio dos figuras borrosas acercarse a él. Solo se percató de que se trataban de Toriel y Papyrus cuando los tuvo al frente, a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia de él. Sans sabía que después de esa noche la palabra ´´agotamiento´´ tendría un nuevo significado para él.

Escuchó que Toriel le dijo algo que no pudo entender, pero parecía preocupada.

-Frisk está bien, solo se durmió en el camino-respondió con una voz monótona que le sonaba totalmente ajena, fue entonces cuando notó que ya no estaba cargando más a la niña quien descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de la ex reina.

-¿Sans…bien? –oyó decir a su hermano mientras lo miraba con ojos abiertos, casi atemorizados ¿Por qué diablos Toriel y Papyrus lo estaban viendo de esa forma? De seguro no podía tener tan mal aspecto ¿Verdad?

-Solo estoy cansado…-se limitó a responder-nada que un café no pueda solucionar-seguía sin poder enfocar la mirada, debía concentrarse y actuar normal si no quería asustar a sus amigos así que sonrió, pero por desgracia Papyrus no parecía convencido. Sin decir más nada su hermano lo rodeó con su brazo sosteniendo todo su peso y lo ayudó a entrar a la casa que por fortuna quedaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban, Sans no podía creer que no se había fijado en eso antes, pero no le importó, Frisk estaba bien y la puerta abierta de la casa de Toriel le prometía descanso y comodidad… ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Notas: me atrasé muchísimo (¡Tres semanas!), perdón, me quedé atascada y no supe como continuar. Quizás esté haciendo los capítulos muy largos… no sé la verdad. Ya no voy a dar fecha para el próximo capítulo pero voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para no tardar tanto como esta vez. Espero que la práctica me ayude a ser más puntual.**

*(Subir el segundo capítulo-a pesar de haber tardado tanto-te llena de determinación)


End file.
